The present invention relates to hunting equipment and, more particularly, to a platform for climbing trees to give a better vantage point.
Tree stands are often used by hunters to provide an elevated vantage point for hunting. Many conventional tree stands require tree steps or ladders to climb a tree. This requires the hunter to carry additional equipment for climbing the tree.
In addition, many convention tree stands are made from several parts joined together. In these tree stands, if a hunter shifts their weight while sitting in the tree stand, the tree stand may squeak, pop or crack. These sounds could scare away game, especially since, when taking aim at game, the hunter often moves about in the tree stand.
As can be seen, there is a need for a tree stand that has minimal, if any, moving parts, that can also be used to climb a tree.